Days
=Days Drømme= Another Universe Much like Ragnarök Drømme, Days is another section of the shell's realm where this story unfolds, unaffected by other areas of Drømme. The story is set in a dystopian future, with a girl by the alias of Holland as the main character. Current inhabitants (inhabitants at the beginning of the story) are as follows, beginning with the side they are on and continuing from highest ranked to lower ranked (though it should be noted once again that names were given at random, and so the characters portrayed were not planned to represent their namesake in any way, save for color schemes): Nations/Government/"Mother" They are literally groups of soldiers and workers, generally named after extinct countries, cities, provinces, and etc. of the 21st century. They are ranked from most to least superior (by join date) as Zeros, Ones, Twos, Threes, and Fours. Category listed, followed by their titles. "Deceased" referes to those deceased at the start of the story. The lists are not all-inclusive, as soldiers are only named if they survive up to a certain point. Zeros Nachni (m) / Nachne (f). The first of the government's experimental "super-humans," though few modifications to their bodies were actually made. Starting batch 300, 150 named, 4 remaining. Nachne Isis, Nachni Drow, Nachni Doppel, Nachne Valkyrie (Deceased: Nagual, Cerberus, Hydra, Sphinx, Pegasis (f), Basilisk, Alicorn, Dullahan (f), Ghost, Phoenix, Brownie, Kitsune (f), Undine, Wyvern) Ones A total of four were made, testing the limits to which the human body could be modified and still retain enough humanity to justify not just getting robots. The first two never lived outside the lab; Vati-chan is considered the first success, and Sainte Lucia was made with a bit more freedom. Vati-Chan (f), Sainte Lucia (m) Twos Brother/Sister (language variations noted). Noting the stunted development of the Ones, the Twos were overcomphensated for and are retain quite a bit more humanity, to the point that they're just about indistinguishable from regular humans. Starting batch 100, currently <20. Brother America, Sister England, Gege Zhong Guo (Brother China), Brother Ireland, Brother Netherland(s), Sister Egypt, Brother Greece, Hermano España, Nihon-nii, Sister Russia, Brother Luxe(mbourg), Bahana Bharat (Sister India), Otodo Switze(rland) and Otimi Liechte(nstein) (their words for younger siblings are used because these two are notably younger than the other Twos) (Missing: Fréré Française) Threes Tenga ("agent") (sometimes "Little" in place of Tenga when called by Twos). Deciding that the Twos are too squishy, the Threes are made with significantly more robotic bodies, though their psyches/personalities are left mostly in-tact, unlike the Ones. Starting batch 100, 90 named, currently ~50. Holland, Denmark, Prussia, Venizia, Italia, Vietnam, Taiwan, Philipinas, Suriname, Wy, Panama, Peru, Seychelles, Portugal, Polska (Poland), Syria, Germany, Cyprus, Finland, Paris, Latvia, Lithuania, Andorra, Austria, Belgium, Canada, Belarus, Hong Kong, Ceska (Czech Republic) Fours Generally refer to everyone higher than them as "senpai" rather than bothering with remembering what language to say brother/sister in. Starting batch 50, currently 46 named. Sealand Mother (An Unknown) Dynamics (Details) In terms of brute strength, the general rule is the newer models are stronger. Of course, factoring in experience and personal fighting style, it's not so simple. However, the generally accepted ranking, from strongest to least, is Ones, Threes, Twos, Zeros. Fours are rumored to be matched with if not superior to Ones, though they have no actual combat experience and so the soldiers are left wondering for now. "Strength" is generally referred to as one's brute force, and physical durability. For example, losing an arm or leg doesn't mean much to Threes or Ones, but it would prove likely fatal for Zeros. Similarily, lifting a car is child's play for Threes, a bit daunting but well possible for Twos, and...not for Zeros. Ones could probably toss a car with little effort. On a durability note, Zeros are pretty much human. Ones-Fours have nano bots, refered to as "nana," running through their blood that repair many things instantly, and make otherwise fatal wounds minor, temporary inconviniences. Nana tain the blood a darker colour, so it turns blacker the higher concentration one has. Ones and fours have pitch black blood, Threes are nearly there, and Twos are still at a borderline realistic shade of dark red. Of course, the regular human body couldn't handle such an invasion, so it took quite some time to develop the technology to be able to keep humanity and nana in harmony. This was another reason one's humanity was thought to be a small sacrifice for the strength and durability the Ones were able to attain. The main advantages of a higher concentration of nana is the increased time needed before more nana are needed to replace those that are spent, and the ability to handle inscreasingly horrendous body mutilation without hindering performance. Twos would likely last only a week having nana in their systems without refueling, Threes likely a month, and Ones/Fours likely several months, all considering no major damage was taken. Each soldier usually takes a few vials of extra nana with them on missions in case of major injury, as their native nana would be used up rather quickly in such a case. Nana can be poured onto open wounds to acheive this extra boost. As far as hierarchy, while it is aknowledged that the newer ranks are physically superior, there is a sense of respect for one's elders drilled into them from a young age. This being so, it's not rare to find younger ranks alowing themselves to be picked on or pushed around by their superiors, even though they could easily stop it. The exception to this are Fours, who generally have superiority complexes and so don't take anything from anyone (though they are usually still obedient for normal tasks). Teams The Nations have very structured teams of three (with the exception of England and America): ((side) after a name indicates this is not the agent’s main team) Ranked by Ability to Get Stuff Done: Teir 1: Seasoned veterans, most of them carry the scars of their battles on their bodies. They’ve lost many comrades along the way. Excluding America and England, who are almost always out, they don’t see much action. Mostly training to take over the 1s’ work. *America-England **There are never survivors **These two are technically Twos, but are constantly "upgraded" with the latest technology available. They are thus, physically, more like Fours. *Egypt-Greece-Russia **Egypt and Greece don’t care enough to slaughter everyone, but Russia will *Switzerland-Liechtenstein-Nihon (side) **Nihon’s usually just on the sidelines; got their backs while they mow everyone down with machine guns Teir 2: Handles most of the actual missions. *Espana-China-Netherland (also seasoned veterans, just not as good) **Espana -> techy. Plans everything out before execution. The type to sit back and observe, but has lightning rods for anyone who gets too close to him **If something needs to be charged in on, Netherland’ll do it, with China close behind *Nihon (main)-Taiwan-Vietnam **Taiwan used cute charm! It’s super effective! **Taiwan runs through the place with Viet close behind and Nihon cleaning up the back *Panama-Seychelles-Austria (first all 3 team) **Panama is small and looks harmless. Usually reading on missions. Interrupt her and you -will- die. **Seychelles follows orders and gets stuff done. Similar to Russia, but doesn’t care to leave the floor silent before she heads home. **Austria – coordinator, close combat. He’ll carry out his duty with the kind of smile that makes you think everything will be okay…even if Seychelles is at your throat. *Holland-Denmark-Thailand **Constantly at odds with the above team for best all 3 team **Holland and Denmark are like clockwork, work together very well **Thailand’s like a nice add on; good at communication and organizing everyone, ensuring mission runs smoothly **Prefer to off as few people as possible to save time and sanity points (though Holland and Denmark have absolutely no problem offing a few heads)…plus Thailand thinks it’s messy and unladylike. *Hong Kong (main)-Latvia (main)-Germany **Germany – a born leader **This, HK’s main team, is actually pretty good. Buddy-buddy with Germany, respects him as a leader. **Latvia – kind of stupid so he can’t think for himself, but good at following Germany’s command…and really fast. *Philipinas (main)-Andora (main)-Italia (main) **The envied, sole all-girl team **Andora: Falls asleep often. When awoken by threats, they are ended by the violent swinging of her giant mallet. **Italia has a joint spear and she knows how to use it. **Philipinas is pretty much an assassin…without the quiet part. Teir 3: Mix of grunt work and actual missions *Ireland (main)-Polska (main)-Lithuania **Ireland, most experienced, leads **Poland can relax with these quiet and chill teammates, and can thus focus on the mission instead of on keeping his short fuse. **Lithuania runs in back, offing approaching targets with kunai from all sides *Venezia-Ireland (side)-Italia (side) **Not employed often because of Italia’s Tier 2 position and Ireland’s main team. **Venezia’s actually a pretty good fighter, but she doesn’t like fighting. Would much rather bake. Hangs out with Greece (and thus Egypt) in the kitchen a lot, so she’s learned her fighting and cooking skills from him. *Paris-Latvia-Lithuania **Speedy team composed of the fastest runners **Paris coordinates *Syria-Portugal-Cyprus **Close combat specialized team for the 3s…though didn’t turn out as good as they were expected to be. Teir 4: Kinda suckish. Always gets the grunt work. Not very life-risking, but lots of work. *Prussia-Canada (main)-Belarus **The power…of friendship! **The team only succeeds because of Canada’s inventions. *Ceska-Finland-Polska (side) **Ceska’s lazy **Finland sucks at fighting (think Homura a la Puella Magi Madoka Magica, right after she gets her bombs) **Poland has a hard time operating in this atmosphere, but he’ll keep them going *Belgium - Wy - Peru **Belgium and Wy would rather be pulling pranks or relaxing than fighting **Peru and Belgium are grunts and they know it. But they’re good at their gruntwork and they’re happy with it. **Somehow these three mediocre fighters manage to get things done pretty efficiently. Teir 5: Non-combat. Good for speeches and publicity. *Hong Kong (speaking, budgeting, Prussia bodyguard) – Prussia (Speaker) – Wy (arts, Suriname bodyguard) – Suriname (eye candy; nonsensical “idol” speeches; absolutely does not fight) The States The "terrorist" group trying to bring down the Nations. They're much more free in their operations, and often give the Nations trouble. Their members have limited modifications, about akin to the Nations' Twos, though lacking most of the aesthetic mods. All are on equal footing, though most recognize California as their leader (and California denies this of course). Composed of many of candidates the government rejects for the Nations; a notably larger female population. Ages in (). California (26), Arizona (22), Carolina (Saralina and Naralina) (16), Dakota (Dako-tan and Dako-tas) (17), West and Virginia (20, 18), Texas (21), Hawaii (19), Maine (16), Alaska (24) More to be added as it is found.